


Él nació para amarla, pero también renació por él...

by MCarreant



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Conspiracy Theories, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Multi, Psychological Drama
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCarreant/pseuds/MCarreant
Summary: Ese cuerpo era el más perfecto, el envase más hermoso que algún vez le hubiera sido dado. Forjado en los fuegos del torbellino temporal, en los espacios más profundos de los universos y los tiempos, en honor de aquellos que habían sacrificado sus vidas por él: Rose...Jack...También era el cuerpo que guardaba más secretos.Y, ahora, que la muerte nuevamente toca a su puerta, algo es distinto a sus visiones, a sus recuerdos...Y ese solo factor en la ecuación, desbloquea un enigma, un terrible peligro; junto a una antigua esperanza que cambiará sus destinos.





	1. Introducción. En el Principio...

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Ésta es la primera historia que escribo. No tengo beta, así que todos los errores son míos. Si detectan alguna falta de ortografía, agradeceré mucho me la hagan saber.  
> Por otro lado, siempre me pregunté qué otros efectos podría haber tenido el vórtice temporal en el Doctor. Él mismo había expresado que, a un Señor del Tiempo lo convertiría en un dios vengativo. ¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro el Doctor?  
> Trato en esta historia de dar un respuesta a dicha incógnita y un poco de amor y esperanza a nuestro querido Tenny.

Él nació para amarla. Ese era un hecho que se había fraguado durante el intenso ardor que las partículas temporales habían producido en su ser, en medio de la luz y el fuego, del rayo atronador que rugió en sus venas, y que arrebató su conciencia y raciocinio, para dejar sólo los deseos más profundos que albergaba.  
Sí, él había sido creado para ser amado por ella. Esos ojos que combinaban la luminosidad del sol con la dulzura del chocolate, esa boca apasionada, aquella cara, su cabello, cada una de las pecas que adornaban su piel; así como aquel elusivo lunar que había surgido entre las aletas de su espalda: todo aquello había sido concebido en ese instante de locura en que él posó su mirada en ella; al tiempo que reconocía que no saldría indemne ante la inclemente fuerza del vórtice que recorría su cuerpo.  
Sin embargo, aunque él había renacido para y por ella, una minúscula parte de él, aquella que él no se atrevía a cuestionar o a enfrentar, había sido creada para amar a alguien más. Esa diminuta parte había estado poblada de tristeza, de clarividencia y de pesar. Era la parte que se había estremecido ante el desesperado mirar de unos ojos azules, ante el beso de despedida que los labios suaves e impertinentes de aquel hombre habían dejado en él. Era la parte que lo había visto alejarse, con el humor valiente de aquellos que saben que su destino inmediato es la muerte.  
Sí, aquel cuerpo también había sido forjado para honrarlo a él, para calmar a aquel espíritu inquieto, para ser venerado por las caricias de unas manos expertas, demasiado experimentadas en dicha faena; para extraer hasta donde fuera posible, el ansia de vivir que parecía inundar a Jack, sí, Jack, ese glorioso hedonista, promiscuo y aventurero.  
Y en las garras del abismo temporal, durante un instante eterno; él, al igual que Rose Tyler, se transformó en un ser casi divino. Su esencia vagó por múltiples universos, caminó por innumerables mundos paralelos, por entre las posibilidades que anidan en el tiempo y en el espacio, e incluso, por aquellas que no tienen cabida más que en el espíritu.  
Su ser anidó en infinitas existencias, vio desde dentro y fuera multitud de hechos, encarnó como materia, como energía, como voluntad y deseo. Observó no cientos, sino miles de Tierras, descubriendo las sutiles diferencias entre cada una de ellas. Conoció espacios que nunca fueron hollados por su raza, mientras que en otros se levantaban sus coterráneos en infinidad de guerras civiles, algunas veces terminando en su destrucción, otras en un gran atraso que llevaba al desconocimiento de la tecnología del tiempo.  
Vio mundos que reemplazaban a aquellos que él conocía, vio vidas que usurpaban las de sus seres queridos. Otros rostros, otras palabras, ejercían un poder que en su especie estaba prohibido, sombras tenebrosas se adentraban gozosas en amplios vacíos, al tiempo que una especie de tentáculos depredaban lo que restaba del frío abismo.  
Naves de distintas formas, algunas cual la suya, otras a medio camino entre lo mecánico y lo orgánico, entre la máquina y el ser vivo; en ocasiones duramente se arrastraban en el infinito, mientras otras con un pensamiento volaban y aparecían donde la imaginación las había arrastrado en un suspiro.  
Miles, o quizás miles de millones de generaciones pasaron ante su vista, multitud de canciones y melodías tocaron sus oídos y sus otros sentidos; y perdió durante una eternidad conciencia de sí mismo, contemplando esa obra preciosa, delicada e intrincada; de la cual, en el pasado, sólo unas pocas notas, había percibido.  
Y entonces fue cuando observó aquel cuerpo. No podía evitar extasiarse en su forma, en sus movimientos, en su pose, en sus gestos. Una curiosa añoranza le llenaba al mirarlo, una gran tristeza, un desafío. ¿Qué tenían esos ojos a la vez jóvenes y ancianos para atraerle? ¿Por qué los sinsabores que se expresaban en ese rostro, llegaban a su núcleo, haciéndolo batir en duelo?  
Y entonces vio a Rose Tyler.  
Aquel hombre la había perdido.  
Dolor, ¿por qué el dolor lo inundaba tan hondo? Espirales doradas de fuego surcaban sus venas.  
Dolor. Rose Tyler besaba a ese hombre. O, ¿acaso otro hombre con el mismo rostro la besaba a ella?  
El viento frío rugía contra su piel, atravesando la tela café de su traje y al mismo tiempo traspasaba la ligera capa azul que lo recubría mientras gozaba del éxtasis en los brazos de su amada. Lágrimas crueles se agolpaban tras sus ojos y un nudo descendía por su garganta al tiempo que los labios suaves de Rose Tyler dibujaban en los suyos la promesa de un mañana…  
Jack.  
Jack estaba delante de él.  
Jack se encontraba a su lado.  
Jack estaba vivo.  
¿Qué era lo que había dicho ella?  
“Puedo dar la vida”.  
Jack no moría. Jack viajaba con él. Jack no enfermaba, no envejecía…  
Ahí sólo estaba Jack. Su buen ánimo y su dulzura se esfumaban. Amargura. Los ojos cargados de reproche. La eternidad pesaba. También la falta de un futuro. Los ojos azules enloquecían. Le recordaban los del Amo. ¿Acaso él nunca sería suficiente para ellos? ¿Por qué todos aquellos a quienes amaba le abandonaban? ¿Era él un buen hombre?  
Ahora no estaba Jack. Jack yacía muerto. Cerros de polvo que una vez fueran Dalecks cobijaban su cadáver.  
Nuevamente, Jack y Rose Tyler estaban juntos. Reían mientras bailaban en el puente de la Tardis. Sus ojos centellaban mientras se comían con la mirada y él los observaba oculto, sintiendo como, lentamente, se moría por dentro.  
Rose aparecía de repente a lo lejos en una calle oscura. Su figura era más delgada, más alargada…ya no vestía de rosa; pero una resplandeciente sonrisa estaba plasmada en ese rostro perfecto. Los corazones de ese hombre, ¿o serían sus corazones?, latían dibujando arabescos. Y un terrible dolor, un peso temible abandonaba ese cuerpo, fluyendo con el aire frío, dándole paso al ansia hambrienta de sus brazos, de sostener la figura amada entre ellos…  
En la penumbra de un bar se sentaba Jack. Había dolor en su rostro. Tomó otro trago de su bebida y, de repente, alguien le llamó la atención, dejando una pequeña nota a su alcance. Jack miró delante de sí: entre las sombras se encontraba aquel hombre nuevamente. Él vio un rictus amargo en las facciones casi perfectas, aunque Jack, quizás obnubilado en su propia pena, pareció no darse cuenta de ello. De repente, Jack sonrió, pequeñas y dulces arrugas se formaron alrededor de sus ojos. Aquel hombre elevó su diestra en un descuidado saludo militar que Jack respondió con presteza. Tan sólo unos segundos se encontraron sus miradas, un triste entendimiento entre ambos seres…y luego, sólo quedaron los rasgos en una nota:  
“Su nombre es Alonso”.  
Aquel hombre estaba entregando a Jack a un nuevo amante. ¿Por qué haría alguien eso? Con gran curiosidad dirigió su mirada al camino de ese hombre. Observó cómo sus pasos le dirigían hacia la Tierra, más precisamente a Londres, a un conjunto de edificios que en un principio no pudo reconocer y que luego le recordaron a alguien. La nieve suavemente caía al suelo y el aire frío le hizo estremecerse. Aquel hombre se escondía en la penumbra y con ojos ansiosos examinaba su derredor, cual si estuviera aguardando por algo o por alguien.  
El eco de pasos rompió el silencio que resguardaba a ese extraño, el rumor de una charla llenó la calle y una mujer con cabello teñido de rubio se adelantó a la joven que la estaba acompañando.  
Nuevamente enfocó su mirar en ese hombre. Un rictus de dolor adornaba su rostro, una insufrible tristeza oscurecía su mirada. Él no podía entender que alguien en tal estado se arrastrara tan miserablemente para contentarse con acechar a una joven. De repente, un sordo gemido ascendió a la boca de aquel hombre y la joven se viró y durante un instante, el bello rostro de Rose Tyler resplandeció en la oscuridad…  
Una criatura con una esfera, probablemente un Ood, parecía estar cantando. Aquello era una despedida, una verdadera tragedia: aquel hombre estaba muriendo. A duras penas se arrastró hasta una cabina azul de policía dentro de la cual cabía un mundo. Con gran esfuerzo colocó la nave en órbita alrededor del planeta.  
Algo raro sucedía. De repente él era aquel hombre y un terrible dolor llenaba su esencia, al tiempo que el fuego de la regeneración recorría cada una de sus células…  
-¡No me quiero ir!- suspiró con pesar. La llama de una nueva vida gritaba cada vez con más fuerza, y de repente explotó, arrasándolo todo…  
Nuevamente vio a Rose Tyler. Ella estaba a su lado observando un mundo rocoso, adornado por un cielo rojizo.  
-¿Qué tanto te quedarás conmigo? – le preguntó, volviendo su rostro a ella, tratando de memorizar el color miel de sus ojos.  
-¡Por siempre!- escuchó.  
Sus corazones perdieron un momento su ritmo, una llama temible invadió de vuelta cada rincón de su cuerpo. La luz se apoderó de él y dos voces compitieron en su mente:  
“¡No me quiero ir!” “¡Por siempre!”


	2. Capítulo Uno.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Doctor observó el brillo en sus manos: Regeneración.  
> Era como morir, en medio del rayo y el trueno, del inmenso calor del sol.  
> "Un extraño, con otro cuerpo y rostro se quedará con mis memorias, mientras que yo me extingo".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos:  
> No esperaba retrasarme tanto en postear este capítulo. Mil disculpas; pero la vida diaria, con sus idas y venidas, me ha entretenido más de lo que esperaba.  
> Advertencia: Este capítulo también está lleno de spoilers. Estoy tratando de ajustarme lo más posible al canon, mas pueden haber varias divergencias, y puede que el Doctor no esté completamente en carácter.

Capítulo Uno.

 

Sabía que iba a morir. Eso era ya un hecho. Una parte de sí sabía que había hecho lo correcto, mientras otra no cesaba de recriminarlo por dentro. 

-¡Tenías que ser siempre el héroe! ¡Mira a donde te llevó! ¡Estás muriendo!

-Era inevitable-contestó su parte racional-. Todo el universo estaba en mi contra…tocará cuatro veces… ¡qué mal chiste!

El Doctor bajó la cabeza, mirando hacia la consola de la Tardis, sabiendo que en breve habría de despedirse de la única compañía constante en esta breve y desafortunada existencia. Acarició con ternura los mandos de la nave, al tiempo que estampaba una mirada desesperanzada, que se dibujaba lóbrega ante las luces verdes que emanaban del núcleo.

Tristeza, el dulce murmullo de la Tardis sólo emanaba tristeza. El canto suave de aquella mente parecía llorar y estremecerse. El Doctor posó la parte superior de su cuerpo contra los controles mientras se estremecía, y luego, casi como recordando las viejas enseñanzas que le habían sido inculcadas hacía ya, mucho tiempo, levantó el rostro con firmeza y apretó con fuerza la mandíbula.

En esta vida lo había perdido todo. Todo lo que había amado le había sido negado. Toda oportunidad de felicidad se le había escapado de las manos y el tiempo, el precioso tiempo, la vida, le habían sido robados.

Cerró los ojos. Sabía que las lágrimas estaban humedeciéndolos. Mordió su labio inferior e hizo acopio de fuerzas para mostrar un semblante estoico. Eso es lo que se esperaba de un Señor del Tiempo. Eso y…nada más.

Decir adiós.

El semblante adusto y los ojos fijos, que no delatan nada en la mirada. Mientras los recuerdos iban sucediéndose unos a otros:

“-Dijiste que te fue dicho: tocará cuatro veces y luego tú morirás. Ese debe ser él, el Amo, ¿no es así? ¿El Amo? Ese ruido en su cabeza. El Amo va a matarte.

-Sí-había contestado quedamente, mientras trataba de protegerse cubriendo su pecho con los brazos.

-Entonces, mátalo primero-le contestó Wilfred ofreciéndole nuevamente la pistola.

Observó el arma y al anciano que se la ofrecía. Aunque, en realidad aquel ser era muy joven, demasiado joven en comparación con él. Sin embargo, quería verlo como un viejo, con la sabiduría de uno de sus antepasados, aunque fuera ello una ilusión en la que se engañaba.

-Así es como empezó el Amo-susurró, sabiendo que él mismo se encontraba al borde de la locura y que un solo paso en la dirección incorrecta le tornaría en un monstruo.

Wilfred lo vio a los ojos y se enredó en ellos, cual si pudiera observar su alma. Lentamente, retrajo su mano y apartó su mirada como entendiendo. Acercó la pistola a su regazo con tristeza.

-No es que yo no haya herido a inocentes. He tomado vidas…pero yo lo haría peor, yo soy listo, manipulando a la gente para que ellos tomen las suyas…a veces pienso que un Señor del Tiempo vive demasiado.

Wilfred seguía mirándolo y la pistola nuevamente avanzó en su dirección.

-No puedo-dijo suavemente al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza-. Simplemente, no puedo.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio. Wilfred parecía absorto en sus pensamientos. Su cabeza seguía gacha y la pistola yacía en sus manos. De repente, cual, si la luz se hiciera en su mente, preguntó:

-… Si el Amo muere, ¿qué pasa con toda la gente? 

-No lo sé- quiso mentir, aunque su lenguaje corporal le traicionó.

-Doctor, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-El templo se desvanece.

\- ¿Volverán a ser humanos? ¿A estar vivos y… humanos?

Wilfred pudo leer la verdad en su rostro. Una emoción muy grande inundó al hombre y nuevamente alzó la pistola con gran fuerza. Y él supo que esta vez le sería prácticamente imposible rechazarla.

-¡Entonces no te atrevas, hijo, no te atrevas a ponerme a mí, antes que a ellos. Ahora tómala, es una orden, Doctor, toma el arma, toma el arma, y salva tu vida y, por favor, no dejes morir al hombre más maravilloso… !”

-No se trataba del Amo- susurró- se trataba de ti, de ti, se trató de ti, Wilfred, de poner tu vida antes que la mía.

 

Posó su mano izquierda contra su sien y luego la bajó cobijando su boca sin saber que más podría hacer. Temblando, comenzó a establecer las coordenadas temporales. Decir adiós era tan difícil, mucho más cuando en este cuerpo tan perfecto había vivido tan poco. ¡Ah, cómo había amado este cuerpo! ¡Con cuánta esperanza había llegado a esta existencia!

-¡Oh, no quiero morir!

Un dolor sordo se estableció en su vientre y durante un instante no supo si se debía al daño que la radiación había hecho en su ser, o al ingrato recuerdo de los labios de Rose Tyler presionados contra los que debieran ser los suyos. 

Cerró los ojos y nuevamente se encontró ahí, en esa desolada playa, padeciendo la luz helada y sintiendo como el viento frío atería su piel, al tiempo que notaba a Doctor-Donna a sus espaldas…Era tan difícil tenerlo a “él” ahí, enfrente. Verlo era como mirarse al espejo, ataviado con su traje azul, una camiseta púrpura y sus Converse rojos… Y tenía las manos guardadas en los bolsillos, igual que él. 

Tal vez tampoco sabía que hacer con sus manos, tal vez ocultaba también su nerviosismo en aquel gesto mundano…

-Y, tú, Doctor, ¿Cómo iba a terminar esa frase? -preguntó Rose.

El tiempo se ralentizó en ese instante. Vio cómo “él” adelantaba su pie derecho y como sacaba su diestra del bolsillo para luego inclinarse y posar su mano en el brazo de ella. Entonces susurró algo en su oído. 

-Es extraño- tontamente pensó- ambos visten el mismo azul.

El cabello enmarañado de Rose se agitó un momento en su dirección y un cosquilleo en su mano le hizo desear tocarlo una vez más, al tiempo que un ardor en su pecho le hizo desear apretarla contra él, sabiendo que eso ya no sería posible. 

Entonces Rose se hizo hacia atrás y se detuvo un instante, como observando. De repente lo atrajo hacia ella. Asió las solapas de su saco y estrelló su boca en la que debiera ser la suya…y el dolor le cegó, aferrándose a su bypass respiratorio, nublando su mirar y sus labios se oprimieron el uno contra el otro… y no soportando ver más, les dio la espalda, sabiendo que ni uno ni el otro lo notarían y avanzó con la espalda vencida hacia la Tardis, sin importarle ya el cómo sobreviviría… 

Abrió los ojos. Se encontraba dentro de la Tardis. Solo.

Estaba muriendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voy a tratar de tener a tiempo el segundo capítulo, pero no aseguraré nada. La vida suele luego burlarse de los mejores planes...  
> Besos. M.


	3. Capítulo Dos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack está huyendo del peor enemigo que tiene en el universo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos. Éste es mi primer fanfic y todavía no domino las herramientas necesarias para la publicación de la obra. Espero que esta vez si me salga bien, pero en cualquier caso, si observáis algún problema, por favor, avisadme.  
> Por otro lado, lo de siempre: Todos los errores son míos.

Capítulo Dos.

 

Jack se encontraba en un bar, muy lejos de la Tierra.

Hacía mucho deambulaba de un lado a otro, de un tiempo al siguiente; tratando de escapar del despiadado enemigo que se cebaba en su desgracia:

Él mismo.

Hacía cientos de años, Jack, habiendo abandonado la Agencia Temporal, había creído que no se podía caer más bajo. De ser un respetado agente, había pasado a ser un estafador más, uno de esos despreciables individuos de baja ralea a los cuales solía perseguir y entregar. Sólo la ira y su deseo de venganza, de alguna manera opacaron su vergüenza y, se dijo a sí mismo que únicamente se estaba cobrando con ese nuevo modus vivendi, el hurto que la Agencia Temporal había realizado en su contra. 

Años, años de servir fielmente, años entregados a un ideal que, a la larga, había resultado vacío y vano. Ellos le habían robado no una, sino dos veces sus años de juventud: primero engañándolo, y luego, arrebatándole las preciadas memorias de dicha existencia. Nunca volvería a recordar esa época, jamás sabría que oscuro secreto de sus superiores había bastado para que le “carrancearan” su vida…

Hacía cientos de años, Jack sentía haber tocado fondo. Definitivamente, era entonces muy joven y muy ingenuo: solamente hasta ahora sabía lo que realmente era llegar al abismo.

En aquel pasado remoto, lo peor que le podía suceder era morir y, ya que entonces no profesaba ninguna creencia en especial, se contentaba en imaginar que algún día perdería toda conciencia de ser, de existir, que los inquietos átomos y moléculas que formaban su cuerpo seguirían su camino, formando otras sustancias, quizás incluso, otras vidas…hasta que el universo tuviera a bien terminar, tal vez para comenzar de nuevo.

En realidad, en ese entonces no solía pensar mucho en la muerte. En eso se parecía a casi todos los seres humanos. A pesar de los peligros a los que se exponía, a pesar de las heridas que una y otra vez lo desangraban, la posibilidad de fallecer se sentía lejana. De alguna manera se sentía invencible, inmortal…flirteaba con el desastre, con aquellos que deseaban arrebatarle a su ser su integridad y a su alma esa triste inocencia que creía había sido destruida en Boeshane. Racionalmente, sabía que no duraría mucho, que su estilo de vida acabaría con él; sin embargo, en sus entrañas no se lo creía. Sentía como si hubiera algo allá, afuera, protegiéndolo de todo daño, de todo horrible mal que hubiera en el mundo…por eso no había terminado como su padre y su hermano…por eso no había enloquecido como su madre.

Sí, igual que muchos otros, se había sentido un elegido. Un ser destinado a algo más que arrastrarse en el suelo. 

…Y tal vez había tenido algo de razón en ello.

Pocos seres, aún en el siglo cincuenta y uno contaban con esa temible belleza física, con la voz dulce y melodiosa de un verdadero seductor, con la avasalladora inteligencia, el instinto, el talento y…la suerte.

Hasta que un día, ésta se acabó. 

Y Jack se convirtió en un estafador. 

Y pensó que no había forma de caer más bajo.

Y ahora, cientos de años después, sabía que se había equivocado, que sus acciones lo habían condenado, que era realmente cierto que de buenas intenciones estaba lleno el infierno.

Jack sonrió amargamente, sostuvo su vaso de hipervodka como haciendo un brindis con aquel joven Jack que había desaparecido hacia ya mucho tiempo, y disfrutó el calor que el licor dejaba al resbalar por su garganta, sabiendo que por mucho que bebiera, no llegaría al delicioso estado de atontamiento. 

Hacia tanto que no experimentaba la alegría de una juerga, la gozosa liberación, la falta de inhibiciones, la risa estruendosa, la deliciosa lucha por el placer que terminaba en un encuentro cuerpo a cuerpo...saliva, sudor, la sensación de la piel suave frotando, rozándose durante la honesta búsqueda de la respuesta al mayor de los enigmas: ¿Por qué estoy vivo?

Y la respuesta, fría como siempre, revoloteó por su cabeza, y durante un breve instante recordó a Rose, a Rosey. 

Pudo borrosamente acordarse de cuán desesperadamente estaban corriendo, huyendo de los dalecks, como iban pasando una tras otra de las secciones de la Estación de Juegos, como su corazón latía apresurado, sabiendo que difícilmente podrían librarse de esa. Recordaba cómo, con todo y ello, había flirteado con Linda Moss y como el Doctor sin levantar la vista le había dicho que si iba a coquetear se fuera. Sonrió un instante ante la evocación: el Doctor era tan hermoso en esos tiempos, con esa preciosa voz profunda, con esos ojos entre gris y azul claro, con esas orejas largas, esa sonrisa demente… claro, el Doctor seguía siendo hermoso, aunque de una manera diferente. Su perfección física era innegable pero, por más que quisiera, su primer Doctor ganaba la batalla. Su primer Doctor le había rescatado de la muerte, le había acogido sin juzgarle. En los viajes que habían compartido, su corazón había perdido su amargura y se había dejado llevar por ese deseo de abandonarse, de entregar su destino a otras manos en las cuales creía ciegamente.

Fue entonces cuando amó a Rose y se enamoró del Doctor.

Fue entonces cuando una nueva primavera se abrió ante sus pies y volvió a ser joven, digno, bueno; cuando toda la vergüenza quedó atrás y el futuro se mostró claro y cristalino, lleno de esperanza.

Y el Doctor le dio alas. Cada sonrisa, cada flirteo, cada indirecta, cada nota de camaradería...incluso la forma en que reafirmaba aquel ser su poder sobre él le fascinaba…

Jack cerró los ojos en lo que tomaba otro trago de su bebida. ¡Maldita sea! Nada era suficientemente fuerte para tumbarlo, para dejarlo idiota por unas cuantas horas. Rose lo había jodido, chingándolo de una forma en que nadie más lo hubiera hecho. ¡Oh, si, definitivamente odiaba las buenas intenciones! ¿Qué le había dicho el Doctor? Ah, sí, el último acto de la Guerra Temporal había sido el dar vida; pero como Rose no tenía control de su poder, no solamente lo había revivido, había hecho imposible que alguna vez muriese…

Y el Doctor, su Doctor le había traicionado. Lo había dejado para que se pudriese en ese cementerio…

¡Lo había abandonado!

Y aquel Doctor, aquel otro Doctor, ese desvergonzado Doctor, le había dicho que sabía que él estaba ahí, que había revivido, y que por ello se había ido.

Y su Doctor, aquel Doctor, a quien no había podido invitarle un trago, había muerto, había terminado, había sido sustituido por aquel chico bonito que le despreciaba, que le había dicho que era un error, un fallo, que ni siquiera había pensado en disculparse por las acciones de su yo pasado.

Jack casi podía escucharse acusándolo.

-Y todo el tiempo tú lo sabías…

El Doctor le había mirado a través de la ventanilla, y quizás se sentía algo incómodo. Bueno, quizás muy incómodo. Había hecho hasta lo imposible por dejarlo, ¿no era así? Tal vez ni siquiera había querido verlo. Sí, evidentemente no quería verlo. Y su voz, ¡oh, Dios! Su voz era grave, insensible, despiadada…

-Por eso te dejé atrás. No fue fácil, es que sólo te miro, Jack, y tú estás mal, Jack. Soy un Señor de Tiempo. Es un instinto. Está en mis entrañas…eres un punto fijo en el espacio y el tiempo…eres un hecho…

Y el Doctor, con todo y verse humano, le pareció más alienígena que nunca. La luz roja que iluminaba su rostro le mostraba a un ser que no se arrepentía de sus decisiones, que incluso parecía divertirse con su miseria. 

-Y, ¿quieres morir, Jack?-le pareció escucharlo nuevamente.

En ese momento en que por fin lo había encontrado no, no lo había querido; pero ahora, ahora sí, lo único que quería era irse, ir a aquel lugar al que se iban todos, a donde se habían ido aquellos a quienes había amado, a donde se había ido Ianto.

Mientras, él seguía ahí, y el Doctor también. Ambos viajando en el espacio y el tiempo, ambos siendo mensajeros de infortunio y tragedia. Nadie que tuviera dos dedos de frente debería tener contacto con ellos, nadie que fuera remotamente inteligente y sensible, debía estar con ellos. 

Jack sintió nuevamente el horrendo nudo que había atormentado su gaznate, la culpa pesaba demasiado mientras oía el horrendo silbido que salía de la boca de Steven, mientras observaba como la sangre brotaba de su boca, de su nariz, el cómo su rubia cabeza se agitaba con fuerza en medio de los espasmos cada vez más rápidos que recorrían su delgado cuerpo…Y Alice gritaba, mientras la sujetaban, mientras veía como la vida dejaba el cuerpo de su hijo.

-Mi nieto-sollozó Jack por dentro-. Soy el asesino de mi nieto.

Y no había atenuantes, no importaba que aquella fuera la única forma de salvar a millones más, a cientos, ¡no!, quizás miles de millones más. No había duda de que destruía todo lo que tocaba, que consumía a todos aquellos que se le acercaban. Alice lo odiaba. Su hija lo odiaba. Si él estuviera en su lugar, también se odiaría.

Porque le había arrebatado a su hijo.  
Porque había sacrificado a su nieto.

Jack tomó otro trago. No importaba que no sirviera para nada, que su innatural resistencia al hipervodka le estropeara el leve descanso que deseaba encontrar en la botella.

¡Cómo odiaba las buenas intenciones! 

-¡Oh, Rose, Rose!- pensó,-¡Cómo me has jodido! Debiste dejarme en la Estación de Juegos, pudriéndome entre polvo de dalecks, igual que Linda Moss, que…ese pobre chico…Alex…Alex…

Jack ya no podía acordarse de los nombres, de cómo se veían. ¡Ya no podía recordar todos los nombres!, no podía…Eran demasiados años, cientos de años. ¿Cómo demonios hacía el Doctor para recordar tanto? ¡Maldito cerebro del Señor del Tiempo! ¡Simios! Él solía llamarles “simios”. Sólo eran mascotas para el Señor del Tiempo, animales con los que se entretenía durante breves instantes, que le divertían un momento y que luego botaba para hacerse de un ejemplar nuevo.

Y él, él le había entregado su corazón a aquel ser de ojos entre grises y azules, de voz grave, de cabello escaso, de furiosa inteligencia, de pasión arrolladora…y éste nunca le había amado.

Jack extendió su brazo, como haciendo otro brindis con su invisible compañero de juerga. Un pequeño adipose se cruzó por la barra y le observó con curiosidad. Sus enormes ojos tiernos parecieron susurrarle con una inocencia infantil, antes que se deslizara por la lisa superficie disfrutando de la falta de inhibiciones que el licor le producía.

-Bien por ti, chico-murmuró Jack, y trató de concentrarse nuevamente en su bebida.

De repente, alguien le llamó la atención y depositó algo en sus manos. Una nota. Algún desgraciado ser se había fijado en su atractivo y quería pasar la noche copulando frenéticamente. Sabía lo que vendría: le invitarían un par de tragos y luego le conducirían entre tumbos hasta aquel sitio donde disfrutarían de su cuerpo caliente…No, ya estaba cansado. Ya no creía que el sexo pudiera darle olvido.

Abrió la nota y leyó:

“Su nombre es Alonzo”. 

-¿Quién te dio esto?-le preguntó al chico que se la había llevado.

El joven indicó en cierta dirección y los ojos de Jack se levantaron para observar a una figura extremadamente esbelta, enfundada en un traje café a rayas.

El Doctor.

Jack vio como señalaba a su izquierda, hacia un simpático chico que se había sentado a su lado. Jack miró hacia el chico y luego hacia el Señor del Tiempo…Sí, el Doctor le estaba entregando en bandeja de plata una nueva conquista…

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto?

¿Qué demonios se proponía?

Jack observó con cuidado al Doctor. Su rostro estaba demasiado contraído, excesivamente serio.

-Esto no está bien-pensó-. No es normal. 

Y lentamente se levantó de su asiento, sintiendo que, si no se apresuraba, si no confrontaba ahora a ese escurridizo hijo de Gallifrey, jamás lo haría.

Y avanzó presuroso hacia el Doctor, presintiendo que en ese momento se jugaba el resto de su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Para todos los que os preguntáis, ¿qué demonios es carrancear?, la respuesta es que su significado es robar. En la época de la Revolución Mexicana, el ejército de Venustiano Carranza hacía desmanes y atracaban continuamente donde quiera que fuesen. Es por esta razón que en el habla popular de principios del siglo XX, el nombre de Carranza se volvió sinónimo de hurto y pillaje por parte de fuerzas armadas. No obstante, este término está completamente en desuso en el siglo XXI hasta donde puedo entender. Sin embargo, al haber perdido Jack sus recuerdos en manos de la Agencia Temporal, y tomando en cuenta que alguna vez flirteó utilizando algunas palabras en español, me pareció posible que durante alguna de sus misiones en el pasado llegara a hacerse de algún vetusto terminajo.  
> -Asimismo, estoy situando a Jack luego del final de Children of Earth, un punto, a mi parecer, crucial en su existencia, un punto de inflexión en donde todo puede cambiar por completo.
> 
> -Por otro lado, lo siento, realmente siento mucho haberme atrasado tanto con esta entrega. Por ello, no voy a dar una fecha para el próximo capítulo.  
> -Para quienes no sois hispanohablantes, la versión en inglés también está disponible. Nuevamente, en esa versión todos los errores son míos.  
> -Y si podéis, comentad. Éste es un trabajo en proceso y puede que algunas de vuestras ideas me ayuden a aterrizar esta historia.

**Author's Note:**

> Con esto concluye la introducción de nuestra historia y, puesto que ésta es una historia en proceso, se agradecen las sugerencias, la retroalimentación, así como sus amables comentarios.  
> Trataré de mantener a los personajes en carácter, pero puede que en ocasiones no lo logre.  
> Por mi carga de trabajo, subiré los capítulos cada tres semanas, aunque no descarto algún retraso ocasional.  
> Besos.  
> M.


End file.
